Unparallelled Acts
by celestoceanna
Summary: This is an AU where Gabriel runs a circus and Sam and Dean join up. I kinda suck at summaries and this story has no Beta, also this is my first story so please be kind. Will have Gabriel and Sam and the main pairing with a side of Castiel and Dean. I do not own any characters I am just borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

It was the start of the busy season and Gabriel was thankful for that. He had understood the risk's when he had taken over the reins of owner from his father, but he also understood the possibilities now that he had control of the family circus. He sighed as he looked over the various bills asking for money and shoved them aside when there was a knock on the door. He turned and beckoned whom ever to enter. He watched as his older brother Lucifer entered the small little trailer and grunted. "Hey Gabe there is a couple boys out here asking to join up. Said they had to come and talk to you first." He then motioned outside. Gabriel gave a little nod then. "Alright show them in Luce." He knew that they couldn't afford to hire new help or acts at the moment but there was no harm and listening to the young men.

When the two young men entered his little trailer Gabriel was floored. They weren't that old and hell the one was really tall. Besides being tall he could see that the young man had longish brown hair hat could be described best as shaggy. He didn't look as if he was in terrible shape at all either; neither boy did for that matter. They were both well built and seemed to look as if they could carry their own weight if need be. The other was a bit shorter than his brother and seemed to be the older of the two as well, his hair a shorter much shorter than his brothers. He looked them over a moment before speaking. "Alright my brother said that you wanted to join up. So what can you offer to do for me?" He sat back lounging in his chair waiting for their reply.

Dean looked at the short man sitting in front of him and wondered if he was really the owner of the circus. He then looked at Sam and shrugged. "Well I can fix just about anything and I'm pretty strong so I guess I could be a general worker. And Sammy is pretty good with animals. So you could let him help the trainers out. Look we just need some place to lay low and we aren't looking for a lot of money just enough for food and crap like that." He huffed a little as he crossed his arms over his chest. He really did hate having to explain himself.

Gabriel looked the older boy over and then looked at the other who seemed content to let his brother talk. He grinned as he pointed at him. "So do you talk or is it that my awesomeness has startled you into silence?" He grinned as he saw a light blush on the others cheek's as he was spluttering.

"No it's not that. I was just letting Dean take care of everything. Besides I think you have already made your mind up on us anyway so why don't you just give us your answer so we can either get to work or find another place to work." He was really hoping that they weren't going to have to go looking for another place again. They had been searching for a while now and he was starting to feel the effects of not eating so well. Just then as if on cue his stomach rumbled and he blushed in embarrassment.

Gabriel liked the fire that the taller boy had and he knew at least one brother that the other might get along with so he shrugged. He was about to answer when he heard the loud grumble and chuckled." Well I think before I put you two chuckleheads to work you should get some food in you. I doubt working on empty stomachs would be very productive." He smirked as he stood and stretched a little bit. "Alright boys follow me." He then brushed past them and stepped out of the trailer. "So my names Gabriel and I run this joint if you hadn't noticed. And many of my brothers and sisters work here as well. So I would be careful whom you talk about around here." He grinned as he looked at them. "Now then I am going to put you to work in different areas of the circus and I think we still have a spare tent you can share for sleeping. I can't pay you much but well meals are free so don't worry too much about that. Now any questions?"

Dean followed along with Sam as the man spoke and was surprised that he was giving them a chance. He then listened to what he said and was rather pleased with the offer that he had so far. "Well I would like to know what we are doing as far as work. And if there is like a contract or anything we are going to have to sign." He didn't want to be stuck here forever but he also wanted a little security in his job.

Gabriel looked at the man and then stopped for a moment. " Well Dean-O I am going to give you over to one of my brother's as his assistant and when he does not need your help you are going to help out with setting up the tents and making sure that if something breaks down it gets fixed. And as for Sammy here I am going to take him under my wing and teach him how to care for the various critters we have around here." He smirked at the pair of them.

Sam looked at Gabriel and then groaned." Please don't call me Sammy. That's just something Dean does. I would prefer if you called me Sam." He didn't want to start off on a bad note but well no one called him that except for Dean and well he couldn't really stop him from doing it.

Gabriel grinned at Sam and shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Alright kiddo I'll stop. Now how about that food I promised ya?" He grinned at the fact the boy did not take kindly to the new nickname that he was given either. Oh this was going to be a promising adventure indeed.

Gabriel had taken the two boys over to the mess tent and decided to leave them there while they ate. He had to go and talk to his little brother about his new assistant. He was sure that Castiel would be more than thrilled that he had a male assistant this time. Because it seemed that none of the females that Gabriel had hired were able to stick around his distant little brother.

As Gabe approached the tent his brother used to practice he heard a loud explosion and then some rather colorful cursing. He chuckled as he looked in and saw Castiel covered in soot from head to toe. "Hey little bro um I don't think you did it right." He snickered as he took a seat in a chair in the entrance of the tent.

Castiel looked up at his brother and grumbled a low threat. "Gabriel I am in no mood for you at the moment. I am short on time and this trick is not working out the way I had planned for it." He growled as he looked at the mixture in front of him hoping that he could just make it right instead of finding the flaw.

Gabriel looked at his little brother and shrugged a little as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh well I was just coming here to let you know I found you a new assistant seeing as you have ran the latest one off again." He smirked as he stood up stretching. "And I think you will like this one a lot a real looker."

Castiel rolled his eyes at his older brother just then. "I do not need another assistant Gabriel I am capable of doing this without the scantily clad women." He looked over the various items laid out in front of him this time wondering where he had messed up.

Gabriel grinned a little at his little brother." Oh Cassie I got you a nice little boy this time. I know that you can't stand the women. I'm sure you wouldn't mind seeing his chiseled body in one of the scantily clad outfits, all those muscle and defined planes on display for your eyes." He grinned a little as he watched his little brother look at him and his eyes show just how much he was thinking about what Gabriel was saying.

"Gabriel I am not sure that is a good idea either but I will see if this young man can take on the challenge of my act. If he does not work out though I do hope you have something for him to do." He then looked back down at his work dismissing his brother with just a glance of the eyes.

Gabriel snickered as he made his way to the entrance of the tent looking at Cas once more." His name is Dean Cas I will bring him by here in a bit after he and his brother have finished eating." He then stepped out into the warm sunlight and sighed he hoped that he wasn't making a mistake giving the guy to Cas as an assistant.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam were seated at one of the many tables in the mess tent. Sam sighed as he happily munched on his salad and a few chips. He looked over at his brother and shuddered a little he was stuffing his face with his second burger and his fries were nearly gone. He never knew how Dean could put that kind of food away like he did. He looked up as he noticed someone walking over to their table. It was the girl named Jo. She had given them the food and said if they needed anything to just let her know. He gave her a little smile as he came to the table." Thanks for the food Jo."

"Oh it's no problem. It was almost lunch time anyway. You guys just got the first of the food." She looked over at Dean and snickered. "You sure can put the food away can't you?" She sat down across from the brothers. "So the boss gave you guys some jobs? He doesn't let new people in often. Must have gotten on his good side, or at least tempted him in some way." She gave a little look to Sam and then smiled. "So how about some dessert? I got cake and pie which will it be?"

Dean looked at her and grinned from ear to ear. "Pie. I'll always go for pie." He smirked he sat back in his chair a little bit.

Sam just shook his head at his brother." I'll take some cake if you don't mind, but not too big of a piece please." He wasn't into sweets too much but he did like them on occasion.

Jo gave them each a nod and walked off to get their desserts for them. She placed them down and smiled. "Well I have to get ready for the lunch crowd I'll see you boys later." She then turned and headed off to help her mother and the rest of the kitchen crew get ready.

Gabriel walked into the mess tent and found the young men seated and eating their dessert. He walked over to them and sat down looking at the cake in front of Sam and licking his lips. "Well I see that you boys got yourself fed. I'm glad Jo was taking good care of you." His eyes were still on the cake as he sat with them.

Sam looked up as their new boss came to sit with them. He watched as he was looking at his cake. He then chuckled as he pushed the plate towards the shorter man." You want the cake? I'm not really hungry for it. I just took it to be nice." He then looked at his brother of a moment as he watched him inhaling the pie.

Gabriel excitedly took the cake and cut him a piece and placed it in his mouth savoring it. He smiled at Sam then. "Thanks kiddo the demon lady doesn't let me have too many sweets." He chuckled at the reference to Ellen. "Now then once we finish these dessert's I'm going to take you to show you around the rest of the camp and then off to your new jobs. And Dean I warn you now Castiel can be a cruel little taskmaster." He smirked as he took another bite of his cake and licked his lips free of the frosting.

Once the sweets were consumed Gabriel stood and looked at the young men. "Alright boys time to get you two to work." He then waited till they stood and walked out of the mess tent. Gabriel showed them where the main tent was being set up as well as the holding pens for the animals. He explained to Sam that he would bring him back here after the tour and Dean was dropped off. He pointed out the area where the personal tents were set up and said he would show them to theirs later that night or have another member take them to it. Finally they came to the tent that Castiel was working in and Gabriel smiled. "Well Dean this is Castiel's tent. He is going to use you in his act and when he doesn't need you I'll have you help the crews set up." But he was sure that Cassie would always have work for Dean.

Gabriel lead Dean into the tent and looked for a sign that his little brother was still there and a small pop from his left signaled that he was. "Hey Castiel I brought that new assistant over for you." He looked at Dean a moment and then watched as Castiel appeared from under a table. He had smudges all over his face and his clothes looked a little singed but he was in one piece.

"Hello Gabriel." Cas then looked at the man next to Gabriel and licked his lips a little. He was definitely a looker that was for sure. And he was the type that he usually went for as well. He gave the man a shy smile before wiping his hands and offering him one. "Hello my name is Castiel. I hear that we will be working with one another."

Dean looked at the man as he stood up and had to hold in a gasp. The man in front of him had some of the most striking blue eyes that he had ever seen. Dean didn't know why he was focusing on those eyes but he found he could not draw his gaze away from them. After he heard the others name and the hand was offered he gave a low chuckle and took his hand and shook it. "Yeah I hear that too. My name is Dean by the way. So um Cas, You don't mind if I call you Cas do you? I was wondering what it is you do and what I am assisting in."

Castiel had found he was drawn in by Dean's green eyes and the little freckles on his face. He was trying not to stare but well it was hard not to. He then heard him speaking and was drawn out of his memorizing of the pattern of freckles on his cheeks. "You may call me Cas I know that my name may be rather hard to say. And well I am a stage magician and I also work on making a few of the pyrotechnics for my act as well as the others. So I do hope you don't mind getting a little burnt every now and then." He gave him a small smirk as he stood there.

Gabriel looked on as his brother and Dean seemed to be getting along nicely. "Well then I will leave you two to work out your little jobs. I am going to take Sammy off to the animal pens to show him around." He grinned as turned and walked outside to the taller young man. "Well I think your big bro is going to be very happy with my little bro if their long meaningful stares say anything." He snickered a little as he reached down and took the other's hand. "Now to show you to your job. I think you are going to like the animal's kiddo." He then pulled him off towards the larger tents were the shows animals were housed.

Sam looked down at where the smaller man was holding his hand and was a little confused. He wanted to pull it away but in some strange way it felt right. And that was confusing him. He shook that feeling off and just let the other pull him off to where they kept the performance animal's. "So you do know that Dean is straight right? Cause what you were hinting at back there is not something I can see happening."

Gabriel looked up at the other and grinned. "Oh he may be straight but the way he was looking at my brother suggests that he could bend a little bit as well. And if he did bend it might just be for one person, so just think on that in case he comes to you saying he wants my little bro." He gave him a soft smile. "Now then ready to meet your new playmates?"


End file.
